Gentlemen Prefer Pink
by coldqueen
Summary: Oneshot featuring Kid Flash and Jinx. Fluffy, smutty, oneshot. LEMON


I know, I should be updating the three active stories I have, but I could not get this smut out of my head. Forgive me, for I am weak.

Disclaimer: Ha. I never write these. Anyways, I don't own anything but what you see here. The characters? Not mine. The show? Not mine. The story below? Totally mine.

A/N: This is fluff. Pure, unadulterated, fluff. Oh. And SMUT. Smutty fluff. Or fluffy smut. Whichever you prefer. There's really not enough of smut for this couple. I felt the urge to put some up.

* * *

**Gentlemen Prefer Pink

* * *

**

Night had never seemed so long until Jinx met Kid Flash. Now, waiting for him to return from the patrols he did in the city made every minute agonizingly tedious. She didn't know whether it was a yearning for his presence, or a worry of what might happen to him. This, of course, was an unsettling thing for the bad luck witch.

Jinx had worked long and hard at building a shell around herself, one impenetrable to any comers. Neither a magical shield nor a literal one. It was pure emotion and self-will drawn together by a scared little girl with no idea of who she was or even what she could be. After her abilities were showcased quite beautifully in the car crash that took both her parents' lives, Jinx had immediately disappeared into "the system". When she bothered to look around, her vision clear of grief, she found herself enrolled in H.I.V.E., and that story was one you already know.

Jinx looked around the dim apartment, and stood, walking to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights. She had excellent night vision, honed specifically for her through various treatments at Brother Blood's urging. Since Jinx had never had another life than H.I.V.E., Blood had often looked upon her as a pet project. Delegated over and perfected with time, until she had become what he deemed "acceptable". Much to Jinx's delight, she'd failed too many times at usurping the Titans to ever have been "perfect".

Jinx was flawed, not a villain, not a hero, and stuck in a terrible abyss between the two. The only light she had to this waiting for an answer, be it heaven-sent or hell, was Kid Flash. He was there for her when her mood dipped low and made everything seem like the end of the world. When the Titans came over for the "hanging out", he made sure that she didn't slink off, and instead forced her to stick around, and make the Titans get to know her.

Truthfully, one of the Titans already knew her very well, and Kid Flash didn't entirely approve. Cyborg, or "Stone" as her mind was wont to call him, had been one of the few Titans to actually welcome her to the "side of good". He'd made a point to take her aside and tell her that he was very proud of her and what she'd done. Kid Flash made a point of retrieving her from the cozy interaction and keeping her at his side for the rest of the night.

She'd loved it. Every second of that night, the night after the destruction of the Brotherhood of Evil, the night after they all kicked Dr. Light's ass, the night after she finally and completely cut off all her ties to that part of her life; and she'd loved it completely. She and Bumblebee, both H.I.V.E. graduates, had come to an understanding, and even might be friends. The same could be said for Starfire and Argent. Jinx had friends, who believed she could be a hero.

Like Kid, they believed in her and it was more than she'd ever thought to expect when she'd walked down that alley and away from the life of crime. She'd envisioned hard days and long nights filled with fighting and desperation. She'd pictured an empty apartment and a hard job. She'd never thought to imagine that Kid Flash would invite her into his apartment, and his life.

Kid Flash, or as he told her to call him when they were home "Wally", was at this very moment rushing through the door and slamming it shut behind him. Jinx ignored his entrance in favor of perusing the crowded refrigerator, searching for something resembling food.

Wally, fresh off a mugging, two fires, and an attempted murder, was high on the adrenaline, and working to suppress the instincts that warred with his better instincts. Understand that for boys, adrenaline spurred testosterone, which in turn, spurred hormones. All of that equals that a big fight scene equals big lust scene. It wasn't something he could help, and given all the adrenaline it took for him to speed around the city all the time, could anyone be surprised just how lusty his thoughts usually were?

He'd hidden it, though, from his new roommate. Wally hadn't wanted to make a move, fearful that she'd get skittish and run back to her old life. After reading the briefings the Titans had left on the H.I.V.E. Five, and seeing her in person, he'd been more than convinced that she was something interesting. Something intriguing and his curiosity had demanded he satiate it.

Speaking of satisfaction, his stomach clenched somewhat painfully as Jinx bent over to root around in the crisper, most likely searching for something fresh and not leftover fast-food-related.

Still clad in his skin-tight suit, it was most likely she'd see the reaction he had to such a view (had he mentioned all she was wearing shorts and a big t-shirt? Not only was that all she was wearing, it was _his_ t-shirt) (that's hot), so he quickly took a seat at the kitchen island, removing his lower body from her view.

Jinx knew he was there, but took her time removing her upper body from the fridge and turning around. When she finally did, she was rewarded with a slightly glazed over look from Wally. She knew that he found her attractive, and between the two of us, she enjoyed tormenting him. After living with four (well, for the most part four, if not higher, damn you Billy Numerous) boys for over a year, she was used to being ogled while being comfortable in sparse clothing. It was only with Kid Flash that she found herself wanting certain moves to be made.

Not that she was a stranger to those moves. Jinx was seventeen years old, and not a virgin, not by a long shot. A long time ago, she'd been steady with another student at H.I.V.E., someone she'd long forgotten, if not the experiences he'd left her.

Watching as Kid Flash fidgeted across the countertop, Jinx felt a bit touched by his restraint. The fact that he felt he needed to wait to even approach her was bordering on adorable, and terribly irritating. After weeks of talking to each other, they knew more about each other than most people could ever to learn of a spouse. Physically, the tension was there, drawing them closer and closer every day, but that final step eluded them.

Wally blushed under her gaze, his cheeks as colorful as his hair. "How was your day?"

Jinx cocked her head. "Full of domestic bliss. Your socks are folded."

"Aww, gosh, you didn't have to do that." He stood; his reactions all under control now, and walked around the island, to lean against Jinx and jostle her in humor. "Thanks, though. You wouldn't believe how many I burn through with all my running."

"I've lived here a month, I'd believe," Jinx replied, turning her head to speak, brushing her nose against his, and suddenly all teasing faded away. The air between positively crackled with tension, and Jinx had to force a smile down, afraid it would break the moment. She wanted him to move, to kiss her, and possibly more. She was tired of waiting.

Instead, Wally smiled and stepped back, shrugging. "I'm off to shower, fighting crime works up a sweat."

Literally, he was gone in a second, probably already undressed and in the shower. Jinx stood there in the kitchen for a few seconds, thinking over the situation, before heading for the bathroom. If he wouldn't make the first move, she would.

The shower was full of steam when she opened the door, and she could hear Wally moving around behind the glass door of the shower. This was one of the few things that he did slow; he told her once he needed the hot water to help ease the clenching of his muscles after running. If he didn't slowly ease down, they tended to develop ticks and cause cramps.

Jinx paused just inside the door, trying to figure out if this was the right thing to do, but for once, the little voice inside her head encouraging her to do bad things wasn't there. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

As it was, her urges got the better of her. Stripping off her shorts and shirt, she stood there, wearing only her underthings, suddenly quite shy. She hadn't been with a boy for a long time, almost three months. Billy had made overtures that she'd sent down in a fiery glory with much glee. More to the point, it'd been much longer than that that she'd wanted to be with a boy.

Removing the last of her clothing, Jinx stepped up to the shower, pausing to smile as Wally began to sing the theme to "Speedracer". Then, smile fading into a smirk of pure predatory nature, she opened the door and stepped in.

Wally, for all the speed and knowledge he had, stood there frozen in shock, his hands foamy as he'd prepared to wash his body...his long, toned, extremely hard body. Jinx stepped under the spray of water, forcing him to step back and run into the tiled wall. He stared at her, his eyes wide and struggling not to look down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you're afraid to do," Jinx replied calmly, pushing now sodden pink hair out of her face.

Wally scrunched his forehead, obviously confused and not a bit panicky. He started to say something, stopped, then shook his head. Jinx patted his cheek before stepping even closer.

"Jinx, this is not-"

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

They had their first kiss in that shower, naked and wet body pressed against naked and wet body. Jinx fisted her hair in the burgundy hair of his and pulled him close, pressing her own soft lips to his, and praying that he didn't reject her.

He didn't disappoint.

After weeks of lying in bed alone, dreaming of just such a moment as this (though admittedly not in such a fantastical way), Wally was more than ready to go to the next level if she was. Wally wrapped his arms, those long wiry arms, around her waist and pulled her close, picking her up off the floor as he did so. Spinning, he pinned her against the wall, enjoying every second of feeling her sparse curves against him.

Before he'd met Jinx, Wally had been under the impression that he was attracted to curvy girls, with plenty of cushioning. Little did he know that this sinewy thing he held would bewitch him like no other girl ever had or would.

Under the beating warmth of the water, he ran his hands down her sides, eliciting a small laugh from her, a laugh that flow from her mouth to his. When Wally cupped her breast, that laugh turned into a gasp. When she slid her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself more fully into him, he was only too happy to press her harder against the wall.

As they kissed slowly, the bodies pushed against each other, straining for some sort of friction with which to generate heat and energy. Jinx's hands once again fisted in his hair, pulling his mouth from hers as she struggled for air. Wally let her, and fastened his mouth against her neck, intoxicated by the heavy scent he found there.

After waiting so long for him to make a move, Jinx was more than ready to skip the foreplay and get on with the main event, but Wally wasn't sure. Sliding his hand up her inner thigh, he started to stroke that intimate part of her, even while his mouth did vile things to her ear. Jinx clenched on his fingers, her hips involuntarily grinding into his hand. He slid one leg between her's to steady them so that she wouldn't slip, and she latched onto the opportunity and slowly moved up and down his leg, finally finding that physical connection she'd wanted.

Even as her body started to tighten, small waves of pleasure radiating everywhere he touched her, Jinx had the mind to want his pleasure as well. She unclenched one of her hands from his hair, and ran it down his back. A back corded with muscle currently tight as steel as he supported her. Finally, she reached what she wanted, and slid her hand down his hip, towards the front, accidentally brushing his own hand where it slowly tortured her with smooth digits that circled quickly over a very sensitive spot of her anatomy.

She gripped his penis in her hand, grasping his tightly and pulling slowly. Suddenly he froze all that he was doing, seemingly shocked that she would do such a thing. Then, just as quickly, he moved again. He removed his fingers from inside her, using them the pull away her hand from his member. She whimpered when he did, and Wally couldn't help but laugh at the sight of complete dejection she wore on her face.

He slid his hands around her thighs, and lifted her completely off the floor. Suddenly disoriented, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung for dear life. When he finally started to lower her again, she had her legs around his hips, and was in the perfect position. She moved lower, sliding against the tile wall, and onto him. He was larger than she expected given how skinny he was, but it felt just right to her.

He forced it to happen slowly; knowing that very easily he could lose control and it would be over, literally, in seconds. Instead, he leaned in, almost as if to leave a mark when he'd been so that everyone would know she was his. As she sighed around him, and relaxed in his arms, a small smile on her face answered by one on his, he felt a moment of pure happiness.

Then it began.

She braced her foot on the wall behind him and her hand wrapped around the shower head above. He removed himself slowly, and then pushed in again, feeling her wrapping around him like a hot wet glove, and not quite able to describe the feelings it caused in him. One emotion was clear above all the rest, sheer, unadulterated ecstasy.

Together, they began to move, pushing and pulling at all the right times for optimum pleasure. Whenever he easing inside, she'd make this little noise, not a gasp or a moan, but more like a squeak and it drove him wild. Soon, he started to move faster, to hear that noise again and again. Within minutes, that noise devolved into a low moan, as she plastered herself to him and couldn't even help with the rhythm so strong the waves of climax were becoming.

It was almost as if she were caught inside a hurricane, except she wasn't in the eye, oh no, she was caught in the wind shear, being driven off any carefully laid course she'd mapped. She'd intended to come in here, get a little lovin', and be in bed by ten. Instead, she'd walked right off a cliff and was frantically searching for something to grab onto. In the end, she grabbed Kid.

Together, they fell off that cliff and into infinity of emotions. As they hit that peak, it was as if they could say everything and nothing and at all. Their eyes locked and their breath mingled as Kid rammed into her a few more times, injecting every core of his being into just connecting with her, into being with her. As she slowly came down from her own mountain, her sight, blinded in the final moments, returned, and she stared into those green eyes of his and felt her breath get lost again.

They sank to the floor, still entwined so intimately, and the water continued to beat down. Wally pressed his face into her hair, breathing deeply and utterly content to be so. She laid her head on his shoulder and slowly ran her hand down his arm.

Finally, after ten minutes of the cuddling, she had the energy to lean back and smile at him. "I guess since I made the first move, I wear the pants in the relationship?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear pants."

"It's metaphorical. It means you're the girl, and I'm the-"

"Please don't say anything transgender-ish so soon after our intimacies."

"Intimacies? What a big word."

"Know what else is big?"

"I know I was surprised."

"Why?"

"You're scrawny."

"Oh, you're going to pay for that! I'm lean muscle."

"And scrawny."

Wally shut off the water, and opened the door so that they fell to the floor. As she laughed and the light reflected off the drops of water on her skin, Kid Flash literally began to salivate. However, other matters demanded his yearnings wait. Pressing his mouth against her chest, her laugh became a moan, and her torture, read punishment, began.

Oh how she loved the way he punished her.


End file.
